What the Future Holds
by mg8814
Summary: Molly Weasley's entire family is at her house for the afternoon. As she looks around, she reflects on he childrens and adopted childrens families, and some of the surprise marriages. One-shot.


…Molly Weasley sighed happily. All her children and surrogate children were home, along with their growing families. Bill and his wife, Elizabeth were talking with Charlie and his wife Katherine. Charlie was holding Bill's young daughter Chastity, and Katherine and Elizabeth were each holding their newborns; two sons born only two moths apart.

Across from them some, the Twins were laughing at something. Both of their wives Katie and Angelina were heavily pregnant. Percy was nearby, his wife Penelope was talking and laughing with the Twins' wives. Percy, a change from his youth was also laughing.

Harry and Ron were watching two little boys hovering around on toy brooms. One of the boys was Ron and Luna's, the other was Harry's. Ron's son had inherited his father's hair and freckles, and his mothers clear blue eyes. He was taller than Harry's son by about two inches, and just like his father, he would most likely turn out tall and lanky.

Harry's son was his father's carbon copy. The only real difference was that little James had inherited his mother's eyes, a dark brown. Harry's wife was a nice woman named Madison. Harry had met her at a charity fundraiser that she was sponsoring. Two moths later they got married, after she became pregnant. Madison was talking to Ginny and Ginny's husband Draco Malfoy. But Ginny and Draco hadn't been the most surprising couple. Hermione had shocked them all.

Sitting under a tree nearby to her mum, Hermione's daughter was engrossed in a very large and ancient looking potions text. Ophelia had long black hair that unlike her mother's was very fine and looked almost silky. She had pale skin and was very tall for her six years of age. She was also very intelligent, though she did not care for social events, and was very much like her father right up to her at times explosive temper.

Molly loved the girl as much as her other real grandchildren. Ophelia Snape was a surprise and a blessing. Before Ophelia had came along both Severus and Hermione had been very unhappy. Molly had been skeptical at first of their relationship, as there was such a large difference in their ages. But it didn't take long to realize how well they fit together. About a month after Ophelia was born Hermione and Severus were wed.

That night Draco and Ginny decided to give Molly a heart attack, and announced that they were and had been dating after they shared a few dances. Ginny's brothers had nearly gone off the wall until Severus had come over and told them that if anything ruined this night for Hermione, they would regret it. So a catastrophe was evaded and now several years later Draco had been accepted into the family.

His and Ginny's young daughter Celestia who was two, was watching Ophelia intensely, her bright grey eyes wide with awe. She giggled merrily as a butterfly Ginny had produced from the tip of her wand landed on her nose. The butterfly flew away, the little girls giggle startling it.

Celestia stood up on wobbly feet and waddled over to Ginny her strawberry blonde pigtails swaying back and forth. Ginny scooped the little girl into her arms, and walked toward Molly, Draco following behind her making faces at his daughter, causing her to giggle.

"We're going to go put Celestia down for a nap mum." Ginny said as she passed the little girl off to her father.

"Okay dear, use your old room."

Ginny nodded and smiled, and she and Draco continued up to the house, Celestia resting her tiny head on her fathers shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut. Molly smiled at the scene, and was lost in her thoughts until a small 'pop' from behind her caused her to jump.

"Sev, I wasn't expecting you today. Hermione said you had classes to teach."

"I got off earlier. Where are my wife and daughter?"

"Hermione is over there talking with Ophelia." Molly said pointing to the tree were Hermione was now sitting with her daughter.

Severus glanced over a rare smile playing on his face. Hermione had taken Ophelia's book and was now reading to the young girl. As Severus walked over to his small family, Arthur walked over to Molly. Pulling his wife into an embrace he smiled.

"They're all gown up." Molly said, sounding sad.

"That arguable." Arthur said as Ron and Harry summoned their brooms and flew up into the sky doing tricks. All the children laughed, but their wives and Hermione looked nervous. Molly smiled, glad things were happy again.

While her children were growing up, Voldemort had been gaining power once again, and now he was gone for good. By some miracle, she still had her entire family, though not everyone had been as lucky.

Smiling Molly pulled away from Arthur and walked towards the house, to go see what was taking Ginny and Draco so long.


End file.
